


This Is A Thorki Jotun Clusterfuck With No Fucktual Thorki.

by Thorki Pitch Hitter (gamerwoman3d)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Biting, Intersex Jotunn (Marvel), M/M, Manhandling, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Size Difference, Size Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerwoman3d/pseuds/Thorki%20Pitch%20Hitter
Summary: This Is A Thorki Jotun Clusterfuck With No Fucktual Thorki, written very late for the Thorki Secret Santa exchange after the original Secret Santa dropped from the event.Loki goes missing, Thor searches, finds him on Jotunheim shapeshifted to blend in, with an erection that will not subside.  Thor spends a few hours watching him rutting with a kinda ugly frost giant.  Nobody gets hurt.  And Heimdall isn't watching.Also, Loki and Thor don't actually have sex in this one, but it's implied that they will, because hey - Heimdall isn't watching.





	This Is A Thorki Jotun Clusterfuck With No Fucktual Thorki.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisdorkyficthing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/gifts).



The last time Odin’s family graced the Hall of Aegir, Loki and Baldr engaged in a rousing bout of Flyting; a bout that Loki won. And, as agreed, upon the next Boar’s Heads feast at Aegir’s hall, the dinner guests would watch and laugh as the loser consumed all of the boar’s balls. Thor wished Loki would shut up about it, until the day came when Baldr sat, plate of round lumps of roast meat in front of him, and no one knew where Loki had hidden himself. Thor wished then for just one word from the snide mouth. Thor would have settled for a hundred thousand gloating words over the silence at the table. The dinner guests squirmed, not at the balls, not at Baldr’s scrunched face, but at Loki’s absence. They expected him at any moment to cause some unknown chaos that would have them all scrambling from the hall. This was his moment of victory, after all, and there was no telling how he might savor it.  
But, the balls were eaten. The boar was plucked bare to the bone and another brought from the kitchen, castrate. Then another. And another. Casks of meade disappeared down Asgardian throats. The moon set, and the amethyst rays of twilight heralded the soon-risen sun. Over the next few nights, the Asgardians returned to their own royal palace. Yet none reported any encounter with Loki. Thor and Odin exchanged a single, knowing glance. But in that glance, they both asked the same question of each other; _should you go, or should I?_  
Odin nodded ever so slightly at his son. Thor nodded back, and left for the bifrost. He approached Heimdall.  
“Loki was absent from the festivities,” Thor declared.  
“That’s not unusual,” Heimdall countered.  
“No, in and of itself it is not unusual. But Baldr previously lost a Flyting to Loki that would have required him to entertain my brother in a most foul manner during the feast, and I dare not think he missed this opportunity by his own design,” Thor stated.  
“He possibly forgot,” Heimdall countered.  
Thor said nothing. He stared at Heimdall with a deadpan expression, as if giving Heimdall an opportunity to correct himself. Thor's face made it clear that Heimdall should know better. Heimdall, omnipresent, omniscient, knew that Thor would not leave without an answer.  
“It won’t be easy for me to spot him,” Heimdall said, “he’s been using his magic to disguise himself.”  
“Do you think he doesn’t want you to find him?” Thor asked.  
“That doesn’t seem to be his concern, no,” said Heimdall, “he’s merely attempting to… blend in… while he travels in the other realms.”  
Thor shook his head.  
“No, something’s wrong, he’s been held up by something,” Thor declared, “I’m certain he would not have missed this day’s humiliations unless held captive.”  
Heimdall sighed.  
“What is it?” Thor snapped.  
“I don’t want to look for him,” Heimdall said.  
Thor scoffed.  
“I’ll get Father, then,” Thor said.  
Heimdall retched. Thor’s irritation turned to concern. He took Heimdall by the shoulders, asked his friend if he were ill.  
“I saw him,” Heimdall said, “he is on Jotunheim. He is poorly disguised as a frost giant runt. I will send you there, but I will not turn my eyes to his dealings.”  
“His dealings disgust you so?” Thor asked.  
“Yes.”  
“Well… That’s not unusual,” Thor said.  
“No matter your fate, I will not peer upon Jotunheim until your brother has returned from that frozen waste. If you find yourself in trouble there, you are on your own. Do you still want to do this?”  
“You’ll tell father if I’m gone for too long?”  
“He’ll come to me if you are gone for too long.”  
“You will answer me if I call you to open the bifrost?”  
“That depends.”  
“On?”  
“The safety of Asgard and the safety of my wits. If your call compromises either, then find your own way home.”  
“How?”  
“Loki got himself there. Loki can get himself out. Just make certain you keep up with him.”  
Heimdall opened the Bifrost to a quiet spot on Jotunheim, with directions for Thor to follow to find the icy home where Loki was last seen. Thor’s teeth chattered in the cold. He followed the light towards the hut Heimdall described. As he approached, he could hear the rumbling voice of a frost giant.  
He thought he heard his brother's voice. He peered into the hut. The icelight painted the curves of a perfect ass in a pale white glimmer. The blue cheeks squished and rocked, relaxed, and squished again. A matching pair of long, slim, perfect blue thighs spurred the motion. Thor knew every curve of this long, lanky body, too small to be an ice giant. And yet, here his blue brother lay atop the reclined form of a paunchy frost giant. Loki's perfect ass hovered above the giant's lap, his long legs spread wide around the rotund gut. His face rested below the azure giant's sternum. The lazy giant's hand stroked Loki's bare backside as if he were a pet. Between them, their firm blue cocks danced against each other. Desperation naturally manipulated the features of Loki's delicate face into an alluring thing that compelled others to please him. Not even the ugly, inattentive visage of the frost giant Loki rutted against could dissued Thor in the face of this alluring thing. Thor strode forward. His brother whispered. He stopped. He strained to hear his brother whisper, the same word over and over again. At first it sounded as though Loki whispered the word "begging." At the thought of Loki begging anyone, Thor's chilled white knuckles blanched a bit more. Thor listened intently, and at last discerned the name of the frost giant upon his brother's lips; Baugi.  
Thor briefly remembered tales of his father manipulating Baugi. If Baugi smelled Odin on either of them, he wouldn't hesitate to kill them both. Thor's foot hovered with uncertainty. Clearly, Loki manipulated Baugi. Thor found himself worried he might ruin some clever ruse of his brother's if found. His uncertain foot drew back to the shadows. The creases between his nose and cheeks deepened with repulsion as he watched.  
Loki jerked. He grew vocal. Baugi turned his attention to Loki's face. A slight smirk cut through the facade of Baugi's apathy. He hummed, but the noise was a deep bass rumble. Loki felt the rumble against his skin. The fine hairs along his spine pricked into the air as he whined and rutted.  
"Getting sticky, is it?" Baugi asked.  
Thor looked, despite himself. The tacky blue skin of the cocks stuck and pulled against each other as Loki rutted frantically. Behind Loki's balls, the swollen lips of his intersex organs glistened. The lips dribbled just enough to render the giant cock beneath it sticky, but not slick. Baugi held down the small of Loki's jumping backside. Loki cried out, spilled himself against the big blue cock. He then fucked against the slick spot he made. His vocalizations grew quieter with each breath, and with a broken sob, he admitted that it was nowhere near enough for satisfaction. Loki's erection maintained itself through the strong orgasm. Thor wondered if this was some illusion, until Loki's hand strayed to jerk his own cum-slicked cock. Baugi reclined his head in disinterest, rolled his hips in lazy circles between Loki's thighs. Loki took Baugi's cock in both hands and manipulated it. He rose on his haunches, spread with the intent to take Baugi's cock between those lips. He whined as Baugi denied him. Baugi pulled him back down with a chuckle.  
"That's far too big for such a little pussy," Baugi grunted.  
Loki's sweat soaked black hair swished over his blue collarbone.  
"I don't care, I want it," Loki said.  
"Correction," Baugi interrupted, "you need it. And the moment you get it, you'll be gone."  
Loki licked his teeth and ground his swollen lips against the shaft beneath him.  
"You can't keep me forever," Loki said.  
"No, but I can keep you until the frost ends," Baugi said.  
Baugi traced circular patterns into the small of Loki's back. Loki's eyelids fluttered closed around the sanguine iris as he pressed himself into the massaging motion. Loki shuddered, worked his hips, took pleasure from the strange heat emitted from the giant throbbing cock between his legs. Baugi lifted his knees, shifted his weight to the balls of his feet. Loki murmured as Baugi took one of Loki's thighs in each hand. Baugi lifted Loki's legs until Loki's knees were together at Baugi's side. Loki knelt to the side, pouted, and fussed. Baugi spread his legs, reached for a waterskin near at hand on a table. He squeezed a clear bubble of gel onto his fingers, lifted his ass, painted his asshole with the goop. Thor's nose twitched in disgust as he watched.  
"You wanna fuck a hole?" Baugi said.  
Loki's body shook, his hands shook, his breath came in shuddering hisses. His legs quivered. He found it difficult to stand, his hamstrings near the edge of muscle failure. Baugi guided Loki between his legs. The soft padding of Loki's feet pittered against the floor between the giant's thighs. Loki planted himself there. Bragi let his head roll back. Loki's face looked pleased as he worked. Thor recognized that Loki held nothing back, crushed himself against the giant with all his considerable might. But the giant merely grunted on occasion as Loki's erection slid into some favored spot.  
Thor slipped from the shadows, allowed Loki to see him while Baugi's head hung backward and the giant eyelids rested closed. Loki drew in a shuddering gasp, covered his face with one hand. Thor held his finger over his mouth and disappeared again into the shadow. The giant hand ruffled Loki's hair, unaware Thor’s sudden appearance had caused the shock that knocked another orgasm from Loki's body. Baugi credited himself for the pleasure. His massive hand pulled and stroked Loki's shoulderblades to coax him to continue. Loki thrust his hips and groaned, sensitive from the orgasm, but nowhere near satisfied. Loki's fingers worked a spell, cast towards Thor. Thor looked down at himself; his armor and clothes now appeared as thick, warm skins and furs. His neck and wrists appeared to be shackled. Thor could move easily despite this illusion.  
Loki's red eyes unnerved Thor. Loki stared in his direction. His body undulated out of control. He motioned Thor forward. Thor shook his head, but in the shadows, Loki could not see it. Loki grew vocal again. He filled the hut with desperate erotic moans. He motioned again. This time, Loki's desperate, alluring face compelled Thor forward. Baugi lifted his head, saw the pile of furs, reached for his longest spear.  
"No, Baugi," Loki said, "Don't hurt him."  
Baugi took Loki by the arm and pointed the tip of the spear to Thor's temple. Thor froze in his tracks.  
"How did an Asgardian find their way to Jotunheim?" Baugi growled.  
"Midgardian," Loki corrected.  
"Midgardian?"  
"He's my pet," Loki pleaded.  
"Your pet? In the same way you're my pet?" Baugi challenged.  
The hand released his arm. The spear remained aimed. Baugi handed Loki the waterskin.  
"Prove it or get out."  
"What?"  
"Prove your pet is your pet. Prove this Midgardian is as submissive to you as you are to me, or leave my hut and take your garbage with you."  
Loki held the waterskin in both hands. He shivered, looked to his brother. His brother looked into his forlorn red eyes. Thor held eye contact, nodded slow in trust, turned his back to Loki, and crouched provocatively . Loki crouched behind Thor, cleaned himself up with a bit of magic.  
"You can't mean to let me do this," Loki whispered.  
"T'was an excuse to get you close enough to talk, now what is going on," Thor murmured.  
"Heimdall didn't tell you?" Loki asked.  
"Heimdall doesn't know," Thor said, "he has refused to watch your dealings on Jotunheim, and now I've seen why."  
Loki’s feral grin seemed all the more sinister to Thor in this form. The silvery teeth glinted eerily between the taught azure lips as Baugi's long spear inched closer. Thor saw the speartip from the corner of his eye, yet held focus on Loki. He pushed his clothed rump backwards, against Loki's erection. Apology muted the feral look in Loki’s eyes. He held his breath.  
"It's okay," Thor whispered.  
Loki hunched against the fabric.  
"You know I'll kill him if you tell me to kill him. So why haven't you," Thor asked.  
Loki shrugged.  
"Not the time to be tight lipped, brother," Thor whispered, "whatever the cause, however humiliating, you're my brother. No one will speak an ill word of this that won't find themselves silenced by my hammer."  
Loki hesitated, but took enough comfort in his brother's discretion to confess.  
"I've had this erection for four days," Loki whispered.  
"You thought to find a way to chill your inner fire on Jotunheim?" Thor whispered.  
Loki pulled away. Thor shifted to better face him.  
"I'd hoped," Loki huffed, "I've been thru all the known whorehouses of nine realms. I suspect witchcraft of some sort. Yet, nothing has worked. I came here. I was..."  
Loki trailed off. Thor's head swiveled as he peeked to his brother's face, then down to his own growing erection which caught Loki's gaze, then glanced up once again to discover the red eyes still fixated upon it..  
"...drawn here," finished Loki.  
Thor peered over his shoulder, looked back at his blue skinned brother.  
"Fancy him?" Thor asked.  
"Time will tell whether or not he's sufficient."  
"Take all the time you need, then. We will leave when you're ready," Thor said.  
"You don't have to watch," Loki said.  
"I mind not, unless you prefer your privacy to your safety," Thor said.  
Loki paused to consider. He stared at Baugi, at the loose blue skin of his underarms and at the huge indigo cock curving upwards against the violet stretchmarks that littered the underside of his paunch. He considered the long spear in the massive hand. He looked to his brother.  
"Stay," he whispered.  
Loki rose, turned, took a step toward Baugi. Baugi leaned his spear against the nightstand with a huff.  
“I gave you the lube for a reason, y'know. You shoulda fucked that pet in the ass. I'm sure it's a tighter hole than mine. Would feel good on a little cock like yours, lubed up and pinched tight.”  
The pretty blue color drained from Loki's cheeks. He chuckled, smirked, jerked his thumb towards the bundle of furs that represented his beloved brother.  
"You can't want me to sully myself with that," Loki said.  
Loki's face fell from bemused to agitated.  
"He is Midgardian. That is beneath us," Loki said.  
"Nothing is beneath a frost giantess in estrus," Baugi stated, "and your midgardian pet knows this well."  
A look of confusion crossed Thor’s face while Loki rolled his eyes to the heavens. He lifted his hand, on the brink of signaling to his brother to commence violence.  
"Trust is a hard thing to come by on Jotunheim. You brought a tiny thief into my hut, claimed he's yours. I wanna trust you. I’d like to see you play with him. I’d want you to let me watch," Baugi said with a cunning smile, "let me take notes. Promise to do to you everything you do to him. But better. Promise, I will fill you better. But I can't promise it'll ever be enough. You won't wanna leave before the frost ends."  
Loki's hand stopped. His body tensed. Heat boiled in him from his naval outward. It agitated him. The heat brought with it some strange puffy feeling. It brought a pressure at the base of his spine as if the joints along the tail bone got stuck together and needed spread apart. Loki felt like he'd been sitting too long, and needed to stretch his back in some awkward yoga pose to relieve the dull ache. That if he just moved into the right position, and with enough pressure, something would pop, and the dull ache would snap away, replaced by a sharp ache, that heated the space between the bones then fade to a soothing warmth. Only this feeling lacked the courtesy to confine itself to his lower back. Loki's brain would not allow this yearning, this full-body ache to go ignored. Loki desired, more than anything, to be spread, and looked at, and filled. Not that he felt empty. He felt puffy. The plumped walls of his cunt stuck together, pressed together by poofy flesh. He wanted to scream this feeling away. The thought of screaming this feeling away in Thor's arms raised the intensity of that ache past the point of insanity.  
He breathed. Loki's body froze in time, save for the quiver in his bottom lip and the rise of his ribcage as he breathed. Baugi patted his lap in invitation, and Loki sprang to seat himself there.  
Loki studied the red veining of Baugi’s eyes. The massive hands caressed him, squeezed his ass.  
“Let me bend you over my knee,” said Baugi.  
“If you strike me, we will have issues. I've no desire to be beaten,” Loki said.  
Baugi's hands manipulated Loki's smaller body as they spoke. Loki found himself comfortably bent across the Giant's lap, face to Thor, ass in the air. His soft belly pressed down against the length of Baugi's cock, while his own dangled down against the giant's outer thigh. Loki heard the gurgle of the waterskin then felt the chilled lubricant betwern his asscheeks.  
“I’ll be as gentle as you request,” Baugi said, “but I'd bet good gold that you're gonna ask for it rough enough that you can't much tell the difference between it and a beating.”  
Baugi pressed his index finger into Loki's ass until his first knuckle buried itself, spreading the blue pucker open as wide, as if his finger itself were a thick cock. Loki's feet kicked into the air at the texture of the lube-slicked frost giant knuckle.  
“I didn't- Oh! I…” Loki gasped.  
Loki’s feet flattened themselves midair. He pushed his ass into the air, deepening the pressure with a moan. He made eye contact with Thor, covered his face in the crooks of his elbows, and closed his eyes. He peeked at Thor again through squinting red slits, savoring the knowledge that Thor watched, focused on Loki’s face. Loki realized that Thor “took notes” in the same fashion that Baugi had threatened to do were he to watch Loki order pleasure from “his pet.”  
Thor’s erection left a noticeable hump in the furs between legs. Loki thought of it as the second knuckle crammed inside him. And Thor knew. He knew by the look on Loki’s face. And seeing that Thor knew, and knowing that Thor wouldn’t leave him, Loki relaxed. He melted over Baugi’s lap with a sigh. Baugi withdrew his finger. Thor watched Baugi reach for the waterskin a second time and coat both fingers.  
“Put that back, please,” Loki lamented, “it felt amazing.”  
“Planned to,” Baugi rumbled.  
The longer, thicker middle finger slipped between the swollen lips of Loki’s cunt a moment before the index finger began its plunging return to its place in his ass. Loki clawed the flabby thigh of the frost giant with an ecstatic cry, wrapped his ankles into the crook of the Jotun’s elbow, and lifted his hips. His chest rested across one knee, his hips hovered over the other. Baugi palmed the small of Loki’s back and pressed in deeper. Loki moaned his encouragement at an ear-splitting volume. His hips wound in controlled circled, orbiting the fingers within. Thor’s crossed arms squeezed tight against his own broad chest. He bit his lip, covered his mouth with one knuckle and squeezed his bicep with his free hand. Loki strained to keep his red veiny eyes open, to soak in the beauty of the icelight glinted over Thor’s blue irises, their pupils widened at the sight of the naked, hovering, dancing azure hips.  
“It’s like that, is it,” Baugi said, “change your mind? Wishing you had your cock in that pet’s little puckered pink hole while I did this?”  
Loki bit him. Baugi grunted in pain and then chuckled the discomfort away. He changed his pattern, matched the orbit of Loki’s hips, and whisked the fingers in a rapid circular motion. Loki’s jaw loosened and he wailed. Baugi felt the first of many warm shots of cum strike his outer thigh and drizzle down. Baugi’s free hand moved over Loki’s ass to his thighs. Baugi crushed the thighs together around his other hand. He worked his fingers against the spots he knew needed caressed. Loki’s low howl broke into voiceless panting. He painted Baugi’s thigh with clear cum over and over again.  
Thor grew concerned. Loki’s motions grew languid. Loki’s skin drew dry. He had stopped sweating. His once glistening skin turned dry and matte as the last of his sweat evanesced into the desert ice. Thor felt for his waterskin only to find it nearly a slurry. He squished it to break up the floating ice, and walked to where his brother was kept cumming.  
Loki watched him through the haze of overwhelming pleasure. Thor caressed Loki’s face and hair, said something about water. He brought the icy spout to Loki’s lips. Loki wrapped his lips around it, looked up at Thor with his sanguine eyes, and sucked shamelessly. Loki’s eyes darted from Thor’s brilliant blue irises to the hump of fur that mounded over Thor’s erection and back. Thor’s thumb twitched at the edge of Loki’s cheekbone. He caressed Loki’s temple with the pad of this thumb, then traced the shell of Loki’s ear with it. Loki’s eyes widened as if he were choking. Thor drew away the waterskin. Loki sputtered. His body tensed. Thor’s thumb continued its loving sweep of Loki’s ear.  
It was his touch that stretched him past his limit. The gentle caress at his ear nudged him into satisfaction. It was Thor’s touch that brought on the final unyielding “pop.” Loki’s hips snapped backwards and he fell blind a moment as he spilled against Baugi’s thigh and fingers for a final time.  
“Alright, stop, stop! That’s enough!” Loki said.  
He scrambled away from Baugi, stood on his wobbly legs, and fanned both hands towards his throbbing cock as if to cool it. His lips made a small circle as he blew his breath downward. One twitch at a time, the erection sank into its flaccid form. Loki sighed and collapsed upon a pile of furs, laid back, spread himself, and sank limp into the floor with his chest heaving.  
“That was long overdue,” he said.  
Thor went to his brother with the intent to pull a blanket of fur around them and make Loki finish the water in the waterskin before it froze solid. But Loki slapped his hand away, snapped at him. Loki covered his red eyes with one hand and wagged his finger at Thor.  
“No! No none of that. Nuh-uh. I need to enjoy this feeling while it lasts. Shoo.”  
“You need to drink,” Thor said.  
“He’ll drink in time,” Baugi said, “he’ll be right back where he started all too soon.”  
“What do you mean?” Thor asked.  
Baugi pointed at Loki’s body.  
“That’s temporary,” Baugi said, “he’ll stay limp for half an hour, hour tops, before his body realizes it isn’t pregnant and he’ll rut again until he is.”  
“I need more than just an hour,” Loki said.  
“Tough shit. Anyway, don’t pester him,” Baugi continued, “if you pester him, it’ll be back in no time. Depending on how hard up he is for you, it might be coming back right now.”  
Loki winced. He rolled to his side, faced away from his brother, shoulders tensed. Thor admired the lube-slicked ass and the glistening wet perfect thighs that matched it.  
“Don’t talk about it. Don’t think about it. There is no such thing as sex right now. Silence. Both of you.” Loki demanded.  
Baugi reclined and relaxed, closed his eyes for a nap. Thor stood in silence, shrugged, then sat with his knees to his chest around the waterskin, trying to keep the freezing water inside warm with his own body heat. The silence let Loki imagine things. Loki’s mind ran wild with him. Baugi snored. The tension in Loki’s shoulders suddenly dropped as Loki groaned out a sigh of defeat. He rolled to his back with both palms squished against his eyeballs. His cock, a deeper blue than before and just as erect as if the past fifteen minutes hadn’t happened, stuck into the air before Thor.  
Thor brought the water to his brother and watched him gulp down every last drop.  
“I’m sorry that you’re suffering, brother,” Thor said.  
Loki’s lips popped off the spout. The spout made a hollow sound.  
“I’m not sure this qualifies as suffering,” Loki admitted.  
“You make it seem as if this is something you’re pained to endure,” Thor said.  
Loki looked away.  
“You said Heimdall won’t be watching,” Loki asked.  
“Yes. He will not look upon Jotunheim until I’ve returned with you and neither will he hear my call to him. I’m not even certain how we’re getting off Jotunheim.”  
Loki repressed the urge to make snarky comments about Thor’s choice of words.  
“I do have an exit plan,” Loki said, “but that’s not the matter.”  
“What is the matter, then?”  
Loki fell wordless. After a long moment, he cupped his hand over the hump of fur. Under the furs, Thor’s muscles tensed and his skin grew flushed. Loki withdrew.  
Thor spoke.  
"I hope you forgive me, Brother,” he said, “if I have enjoyed myself too much while watching you... do... Anyway. We may never get another chance to be ourselves around each other again. Do speak your mind while Heimdall cannot hear it."  
"It’s my own fault. This,” Loki said.  
Loki gestured to his own erection.  
“This is because I could not stop thinking. If you'll forgive my secrecy, I admit that I've enjoyed watching you with others, when I hadn't the strength to announce myself nor ask if my eyes were welcome. I knew if you'd said no, the consequence would be my departure. I'd have forced myself to leave, and it would've burned to leave. Just as it now burns to be in your presence."  
"I've done similar to you," Thor admitted, “Hell, I’ve done similar to you in the past hour. I’m sure I can forgive whatever transgression-”  
"I've seen worse from you than you've seen from me, brother," Loki whispered.  
"What worse?" Thor asked.  
Loki paused.  
“I've caught you with Mjolnir,” Loki said.  
“...Oh.”  
“Don’t. Don’t. You shouldn’t be ashamed. It was beautiful.”  
“Beautiful?”  
Thor hissed out a laugh.  
“What was beautiful about it?” Thor asked.  
“You, on your back. Your cock in the air, one hand on your cock. One hand calling for Mjolnir while it lay inside you. I've always wished to know what that felt like.”  
Loki splayed his hand over his own naval. His fingers curled into a gentle fist. He unfurled them again for illustration as he spoke.  
“You opened your hand over your stomach, and I watched your abs crunch as Mjolnir’s handle yearned for your hand. I loved the bulge it causes just under your happy trail. I loved knowing that there was something in this world that yearns to reach you as badly as I do, myself. And I’ve wanted to fuck you ever since.”  
Thor, upon hearing these words, felt butterflies of excitement so intensely, that he knew he had not felt this way since he was a boy, since the first time he lifted Mjolnir. Upon hearing these words, Thor felt giddy, and in love, and worthier than he’d ever felt before.

 

 

 

 

 

Epilogue

I’m sure Loki and Thor kicked it on Jotunheim for a while just to get some privacy. If left to my own devices, I’d have written some bottom Thor, some scenes where they’re both fuckin’ around with Mjolnir in different positions (Ex: I couldn’t get this image of Loki’s thighs pinned down by a fully inserted Mjolnir out of my head but I didn’t have the energy to flesh that out), and possibly even a satisfactory end. Unfortunately, life in a patriarchal capitalist western culture is fucking exhausting and this was as far as I could get in the story without significant boosts in time, capital, and mental energy resources. I hope you enjoyed it and hey - if someone wants to take it where I left off and run with it, that’s okay too.

**Author's Note:**

> I was not the Thorki Secret Santa for this user - I came in as a pitch-hitter after the original secret santa for thisdorkyficthing dropped out. Merry belated Thorkmas!  
> ~gw3d


End file.
